


Yennefer's Revenge

by CPTAdmen



Series: Self Indulgent Witcher Stories [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Revenge, Yennefer/a lot of people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPTAdmen/pseuds/CPTAdmen
Summary: Part one of my self-indulgent Witcher fics. Inspired by artwork done by Zer0g0d, Yennefer decides she wants a little payback from Geralt. What she didn't anticipate was just how much she would enjoy it herself.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold
Series: Self Indulgent Witcher Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150976
Kudos: 4





	Yennefer's Revenge

As always, there was a tiny voice of reason in the back of Yennefer’s head that said ‘this is a bad idea, you’re going to regret it.’ And as always, that part of her was quickly squashed down by the louder, burning passion and anger that first made the decision. Geralt had left her for her best friend, and the little gestures of affection they shared in front of her made her blood boil. Even when they were together, she and Geralt had slept around, but it had always been during periods they weren’t exactly on speaking terms. Now he was just shy of doing it in front of her. Yennefer ran her hands through her hair and checked her reflection in the mirror. “Two can play at that game,” she said between gritted teeth.

Dinner that night had been a quiet affair. Or at least, it started that way. Lambert, Eskel and Vesemir had their own preferred places at the table they stuck to. Triss and Geralt had found a comfortable corner once they’d finished eating to catch up on the past month or so since she had decided to stay. The rest of Geralt’s anticipated reinforcements wouldn’t arrive until the next day and Ciri, predictably exhausted, had gone to bed early. A more perfect stage Yennefer couldn’t have imagined. She watched carefully from just around the corner at the top of the stairs, waiting for just the right moment to make an entrance. Triss was wearing that green dress of hers, elegant yet revealing. And of course, there were those earrings, one of which Yennefer had found on what was to be _her_ bed.

Lambert told a foul joke that drew laughter from the rest. Even Triss had to fight to stifle a small giggle. Perfect. Yennefer emerged from her hiding place and slunk silently into the room. As expected, once everyone had recovered, it was like she had simply appeared from nowhere. Heads turned and breath caught as they pieced together exactly what they were seeing. “Hello, boys,” she cooed. Yennefer of Vengerberg, so fond of long flowing clothes clad in an excruciatingly short black dress with a neckline that plunged practically to her navel was an image it took a few seconds of stunned silence to process. “I am sorry I’m late for dinner. I...wasn’t hungry.” The ‘not for food at least’ was an implication she let sit in the air for a few moments more before continuing. “Seeing as we’re about to plunge into hell itself...” she began.

 _“_ You’re serious Yen?” Geralt suddenly interrupted. “Please, this is childish.”

She held up a finger. “Let me finish, Geralt.” There was cold anger in her violet eyes. “This has nothing to do with you.” A lie, of course. It had everything to do with him, though the act itself would not. “As I was saying, the future is uncertain. I came to offer you three the pleasures of life.”

Lambert was the first to find his tongue. “ _Madam_ Yennefer please. Are you actually trying to...”

“Lambert,” Yennefer cut him off. “I know you’re not terribly fond of sorceresses, but I’m not blind. I see the way you look at me.” She turned to Eskel. “And you, Eskel. It’s natural to be envious of someone. That’s part of why I’ve made this offer, to grant you some satisfaction.” The second witcher shook his head and swallowed. She turned to the last man. “And dear Vesemir. We’re all adults here, so I’ll be frank. How long has it been for you?” Vesemir cleared his throat but said nothing. “This is for me as well. I have full confidence in my own skills, but fate has proven to be cruel. I don’t want to be lost to bad luck and die with an itch I never got to scratch.”

The three witchers traded confused, uncertain looks. With each other first, then with their other companions. Geralt and Triss had been stunned into silence, not sure how such a surreal scene could play out further.

“Perhaps my choice of words has left too much room for interpretation,” Yennefer drawled. “Fuck me. All of you, right here, right now.” Triss caught a tiny movement of her friend’s hand at her side, a minor spell, almost nothing, just a few simple tiny tickles of magic meant to stroke the three witcher’s libidos. It didn’t take much. They’d had a few drinks, and on some level, they all did admire her and think “If I could...”

Lambert got to his feet first. “I don’t know about you two...but I certainly don’t want to leave the lady all dressed with nowhere to go.”

Eskel caught Geralt’s eye, looking to see just how he felt about this. It was strange, a little unnerving but...that was exactly what Yennefer had wanted, he realized. She _wanted_ to upset him. But the more he thought about it, the less he cared. Okay then, you’ve placed your bet, now show your cards, he thought to himself. His stunned expression slowly faded and he gave his friend a small smile. Go on, see what kept me coming back for so long. Eskel got to his feet.

Vesemir started to reach out a hand, to stop him or get his attention. But he caught only air. He took a deep breath and looked away. This was far from the first possible last night of life he’d experienced. If he joined, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d indulged on such a night either. “Oh what the hell...” he mumbled, and got to his feet as well.

Yennefer beamed, her familiar smile of triumph. She glanced at Geralt. He raised his eyebrows and looked vaguely interested in how this was all going to play out. She couldn’t read his mind from this far away, but he had to be faking this. He wasn’t much of an actor, he couldn’t keep it up for very long.

The sorceress quickly found herself surrounded on all sides. She closed her eyes and basked for a moment in their presence. She could feel the heat of their bodies, smell the hunger and excitement emanating from them. “So, how shall we do business, boys?” She fished around in the thoughts and desires those words drew out from her companions and settled on an order. “Ah, don’t answer. I think I know what you want.” Eskel and Lambert shared a look, Geralt hadn’t been kidding about her ability to read people. Yenefer looked over her shoulder. “Vesemir?” She licked her lips and lifted the hem of her dress just enough to show off the curvature of her rear. “You know how to fuck a woman up the ass, don’t you? Demonstrate for your students.” She produced a small bottle of lubricant from nothing and handed it to Vesemir. “You just want to plough me, don’t you Eskel?” she cooed, running a hand up the rapidly growing bulge in the witcher’s pants, making him shiver lightly. “Well now you can.” Yenefer turned to Lambert. “And you, Lambert? You want to see how mouthy a high and mighty sorceress is with her lips wrapped around your cock. Am I right?”

Lambert smiled. “You might be.”

“Then let’s find out.” She made the minute shift of cloth on both sides of her dress to let her breasts fall free, then rolled up the hem the last minute amount to permit access to her sensitive areas. The three men wrestled briefly with their trousers and freed their manhoods. With a little push from Yennefer, they were starving for sex. Eskel lay down on his back and took a firm hold of her hips. Yennefer sighed and began to stroke her outer lips, distributing what such delightful debauchery had already done to them. Vesemir spread the vial of lubricant across his member and bent down to align with her other entrance. The effort of the awkward stance didn’t bother him at all. Still so strong, Yennefer thought vaguely. Lambert leered hungrily down at her. What would ordinarily would have been off-putting in context was the icing atop the cake.

Yennefer stole one last look at Geralt, then in one motion, all three of the other witchers plunged into her, drawing a long, loud moan from her depths. Almost at once the three warriors lost themselves to sensation. They worked up a steady rhythm, working her quickly, but not painfully, letting her feel every inch of sensation. Yes, that’s right. Pound me, use me, fuck me like a whore in front of them both, Yennefer thought. Vesemir took a hold of her breasts for support. As expected, he was far more experienced in this sort of thing. He didn’t squeeze like an animal, but kneaded and expertly teased her nipples, adding a fresh sensation for her.

Lambert matched the sorceress’ pace with his thrusts, her soft lips were like velvet and years of practice had taught her how to relax her throat and when to time breaths when taking a partner all the way to the base. Eskel’s thoughts had been lost to sensation. It was actually sort of sweet, it had been a while for him and Yennefer could sense he genuinely did want to please her as well as himself. She added a swirl of her hips here and there, delighting in the flurry of pleased sensation she could feel from him each time she did. But she couldn’t forget why she was doing this. She nearly had. She looked over at her former lover and best friend.

Geralt was watching without moving or changing his expression. His arm was still wrapped around Triss’ waist, where it had been since before Yennefer had come in. Triss had been motionless throughout the affair and hadn’t said a word. Geralt leaned over and tried to read her expression.

“Triss?”

The sorceress blinked and slowly shook her head. “This is...so wrong...but...I can’t look away.”

“Mmm. The feeling is mutual.”

“Yen and I have been together before. I don’t know if I ever mentioned that,” Triss said, her thoughts miles away.

“Oh?”

“She is beautiful. And very good at what she does,” Triss added. “She’s doing this to make you jealous you know.”

“I know.”

Triss finally turned to look at him, and gave Geralt a small, teasing smile. “Is it working?”

Geralt smiled back. “Not in the slightest.”

They turned back to the spectacle. “It’s...it’s odd but...” Triss’ hand had unconsciously wandered between Geralt’s legs. “It’s actually...kind of...” She realized what she was doing and turned, meeting Geralt’s eyes.

“Want to show her how little we mind?”

“Geralt!” She tried to sound indignant, but she couldn’t help but share his grin.

The witcher jerked his head towards their friends engagement. “I think we’ve officially thrown taboo to the wind for tonight.” Triss bit her lip, traded bedroom eyes with her love, then gracefully pivoted onto his lap and sealed him in a hungry, loving kiss.

Yennefer was riding wave after wave of pleasure. It had been far too long since she’d done something like this. She pulled her mind away from it’s pleasant exploration of her three partners thoughts and sensation to see just how the display was effecting Geralt. She wanted to see hunger, pain, regret. Instead what she saw was Triss, blissfully riding him in slow, luscious bobs of her hips, their arms wrapped around each other as they kissed, drinking from each other’s lips. It had never been like that with her. Their love making was passionate, wild, but never that sort of gentle and sweet. They didn’t even look in her direction.

A wave of anger and heat started to well in her, but was washed away by Lambert of all people. He picked up his pace and held her hair out of the way as he fucked her throat, producing a lewd glucking sound. Fine, if that’s how they were going to play, she’d lose herself to pleasure instead. She didn’t need them. While she preferred being on top, there were always times her hunger grew to the point that she wanted to be fucked instead of fucking someone else. Come to think of it, this _was_ one of those times. She dove back into their minds, picking up on just how far along they were. Three men, three different flavors of arousal. Hands, wonderful hands all over her body, touching her breasts, holding her hips, holding her head. She wished there had been two others at least for her to wrap her hands around their members. Instead she used her hands to steady herself against Lambert, who was rapidly approaching his limit.

She took a hold of his rear and sent a clear message by pulling. She wanted it down her throat. Lambert rose to a fever pitch then thrusted once, twice, three times. And came. Yennefer moaned with delight as he poured his load into her. Feeling his release through his mind made it all the sweeter. He withdrew slowly before finally breaking free with a soft pop.

“Uhn. Hmhmhmm,” Yennefer hummed, closing her eyes to concentrate on the remaining two men. “Don’t be shy, boys. Fill me up.” The flourish of pleasure a little dirty talk lit up in them was all it took to push Yennefer over the edge. She bit her lip, worked her hips a little harder and curled her toes as an orgasm mounted within her, the tallest wave of pleasure that would wash her away. She had timed it masterfully, just as the wave broke and enveloped her, the other two men hit their limits and filled her depths. It was pure, carnal, bliss.

When Yennefer realized where she was and remembered what she was doing, she shook her head lightly, filling the air with the smell of lilac and gooseberries. She bit her lip and carefully pulled herself free of the other two men. The company carefully got to their feet, and began to sort out their clothes. “Thank you, very much. That was delightful,” she said, much to her surprise, with complete honesty. What had started out as a simple and vulgar display to upset Geralt and Triss had become a truly very pleasant experience.

“Geralt, I presume you oh.” Vesemir cut himself off as he turned to look at Geralt. He and Triss had finished as well. The sorceress was lounging comfortably on his lap, letting her fingers explore his long white hair.

“I hope we didn’t disturb you,” the witcher teased.

“No, ah, we...” Eskel started, coming back to his senses.

“I...Look, this was,” Yennefer started, not sure how she planned to end the thought. This had been a silly, petty reaction to what they had between them now.

“It’s all right. It’s never bad to share something pleasurable between good people,” Triss remarked. “Right, Yen?” Yennefer looked at them. Here was Triss, sweet Triss pointing out the obvious. It had started as something cruel, but it had become a wonderful evening of throwing out convention and manners in favor of simple pleasures. What began as her excuse had become the truth, and Triss was offering to affirm that.

Yennefer blinked, then managed a small smile. “Right.” She looked at Geralt. Maybe it was the fact that they were both experiencing a pleasant afterglow, but in that moment there was no rivalry, no calling of her bluff. In the end, they had both enjoyed themselves. That was all that mattered. “I’m, going to get some rest.” Yennefer said. She’d forgotten how much a good, thorough round of group sex could take out of someone. “Thank you again. All of you.” She brushed over her dress and turned on her heel. “Good night.”

“Good night,” the rest chorused. She walked back the way she came and left the others to their thoughts.

“...Did that really just happen?” Lambert finally said.

“Mmmhn,” Eskel mumbled. He’d settled back onto the ground and closed his eyes.

“Yennefer...she is an enigma,” Vesemir said, resting his back against the wall and tucking his hands behind his head.

“Mmm,” Geralt hummed, softly squeezing Triss’ hand.

“She is,” the other sorceress affirmed, still toying with Geralt’s hair.

Yennefer stripped bare and sat by the window for a long while after she’d gone back upstairs. There really was nothing else for it. She would be fine eventually, of course. They’d separated and rejoined so many times she’d nearly lost count. Perhaps there was a faster way to move on, she thought. For those long minutes she’d been enveloped by the three other witchers she hadn’t thought about anything else at all. Even now, thinking about it brought a flush to her cheeks. Assuming she survived the next day, she had travel plans beginning to bud. There were a few key places she wanted to visit, a few schemes she wanted to set in motion. Nothing helped one forget the past quite like a little thrill seeking.


End file.
